metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 2/Items
These are the items that appeared in Phase 2/Area 1 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus Major Items Bomb The Bombs are in the ruins of Phase 2. At the bottom of the first shaft is a hallway to the left. At the end of the hallway is a Red Hatch. Inside are the Bombs. Ice Beam To get the Ice Beam, Samus must proceed forward from the only Save Station in the area, and fall down the long shaft. At the bottom, she must cross into the corridor on the right and destroy the Red Hatch. The Beam is in an Item Sphere in the grasp of a Chozo Statue, and can also be found in Phase 7 and Phase 9. Spider Ball In the massive main chamber of the area, Samus must proceed to the far right end and enter the small cavern leading downward. She will find the Spider Ball in a tunnel in a chamber with bushes. Energy Tank To get this Tank, Samus must drop down the shaft on the right of the main cavern, and proceed into the next shaft on the left. She must jump down to the next ledge on the left and proceed into the following room. The Tank will be on a platform in midair. Missile Pods Missile Pod 1 After getting the Bomb, Samus can lay a bomb on the ground under the Chozo Statue and fall into a small tunnel, where she will find the Pod. Missile Pods 2 and 3 Both of these Pods are in separate boxed-in areas in a corridor under the large main cavern of Phase 2. Samus must shoot a block or two to get to them. Missile Pods 4, 5 and 6 At the top of the tall shaft on the right under the main cavern, Samus must drop down to the last ledge on the right and proceed into the following corridor. Here she will find all three Missile Pods in boxed-in areas. One of these is above on the ceiling. As with the previous two Pods, blocks around the boxed-in Pods must be shot to gain access to them. The High Jump Boots may or may not be required to reach the high one. Metroid: Samus Returns'' Major Items Bomb The Bombs are found in the exact same place as in the original: behind a Red Hatch at the bottom of the first shaft in the Chozo ruins. Ice Beam The Ice Beam is also found in the same place as in the original game: behind a Red Hatch at the bottom of the second shaft. Spider Ball The Spider Ball is also located in the same place as in the original, but is now more complex to find: the door leading to its chamber is can only be opened from the opposite side. It is then located under a small series of narrow Morph Ball tunnels. Energy Tank This Energy Tank is found in a small room above the nest of the first Alpha Metroid in this area, which normally requires the Spider Ball. However, the Turbo Bomb technique can be used to reach this Metroid, and thus the Tank, early. Aeion Tanks Aeion Tank 1 This Aeion Tank is located in a room behind a door blocked by a Gryncore from the other side, thus requiring the Wave and Plasma Beam. There are also some crystals along the way to it, although these do not block the path entirely and the baby is therefore not required. Aeion Tank 2 This Aeion Tank is located in a room behind a Charge Door to the right of the second shaft in the Chozo ruins. The Tank itself is in a "box" hanging from the ceiling which can be "opened" by destroying a hidden Missile Block and reached using one of the following actions or a combination of them: Spider Balling up to it, freezing the nearby Chute Leech with the Ice Beam, Wall Jumping up to it, or precisely using the Space Jump. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Area 1